


Dancing With a Stranger

by Shalandrassil (Fanferal)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance War Campaign, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, The Alliance, The Light, Void Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanferal/pseuds/Shalandrassil
Summary: Umbric and Wyrmbane are awfully nice to each other, aren't they?





	Dancing With a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> You know what tf it is  
> Listen I really hope to be able to write a bunch of little drabbles about these two because they're so damn cute in-game.
> 
> I just so happened to be listening to Sam Smith and I'm bad at titles so the song I was listening to ended up being the title //slaps knee ENJOY

A knock came from the door. Curt, and short, a prescribed knock before entering one’s quarters. It was rude if one feigned familiarity just to enter someone’s personal chambers, even among colleagues.

“Magister? Might I come in?” Ah, it was Wyrmbane.

“Yes! You may enter.” Umbric called, looking up from a few hastily scribbled notes.

Halford entered, stripped of his armor except for the bracers and leg plates over top of his leather and cloth. Even business casual for him was guarded, if only a little.

“How may I be of service, Commander?” 

“I would like to discuss strategy, as we talked about above deck.” 

The paladin took a few steps into his quarters. They were small, and jam-packed with various specimens, notebooks and the like. He was afforded room for a small desk, where his current notebook sat, as well as a bed, with two feet between the two structures.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Lady Alleria and General Feathermoon?” Umbric cocked his head to the side in confusion.

The two men were close, what with so little room in the cabin. Their chests were barely a hair’s breadth apart. He could feel Halford’s breath on his face, Umbric himself drew a shallow, nervous breath.

Of all the people he expected scorn from, it had been Halford Wyrmbane. The paladin was so bright, so gleaming with the Light, and so loved was he by it. Every fiber of Umbric’s being told him to flee when they first met, the whispers cawing and screaming in his brain, hemming and hawing on about how Halford would kill him, they should kill him first. He should run. 

But there had been no insults, when Wyrmbane opened his mouth. “ _Welcome to the Alliance, Magister._ ” It hadn’t been much, but it was more than most people had given him. It made the transition easier, more pleasant even.

The whispers claw at his brain once more as they did then, as he stares at Halford standing in his cabin with no explanation, rhyme or reason. ‘ _He’s come to kill you_ ’ they say, ‘ _He is too bright, kill him first!_ ’.

He didn’t notice how close they were then- he could make out the details on Halford’s blue irises, the delicate swirls and folds of the small ocular organs. A blown out blood vessel from their recent fight in Vol’dun, discoloring half of his sclera red. 

“Halford-“ his voice barely above a whisper, “Your eye, does it-“ but the commander cut him off with a kiss. The magister was taken by surprise, his body freezing up for a split second from the suddenness of it all, but he relaxed, just as Halford pulled away.

“So sorry Magister, I didn’t mean to offend-“

“No I-“ 

“- assumed our feelings were mutual-“

“- the fault is mine-“

“I can understand if-“

“-you would like to kiss me again.”

Wyrmbane stood aghast, but Umbric had said his piece. He had always been confident, he had stood up to the pompous ‘grand’ Magister Rommath, after all. Neither his, nor Halford’s burgeoning feelings would scare him, especially not now.

“I didn’t know if-“

Umbric saw that Halford’s courage had been gathered and spent, so the void elf took matters into his own hands and pressed a kiss to the human’s lips. The voices in his head had quieted, if only for a moment. 

“Now.” Umbric leaned back, “I have to get back to my work. Seek me out after dinner.” 

“Oh? You’re giving me orders?” Wyrmbane smirked, “Need I remind you who the High Commander is?”

“Well the High Commander is keeping me from my research. I will still be here in a few hours.” 

They were still chest-to-chest, such was the nature of not having enough room in his cabin for two grown men. Umbric shooed Wyrmbane, a gentle push against his chest. His hand lingered there for a moment, Wyrmbane smirked. Already they fraternized like teenagers fumbling around behind their parent’s backs.

“Unless you would like me to test out these new umbral tentacles I have found-“

“Oh no I’ll leave you to that.” A chuckle, and then he was gone, leaving nothing but the scent of incense in his place.

Umbric sat down on his small bed, and giggled like a mad schoolgirl.


End file.
